Cold
by thatswhyyyoudont
Summary: Oneshot. Mild Kenny x Damien slash. Kenny freezes to death. Damien comes for him.


Kenny huddled further under the blanket and hugged himself for warmth. This had to be the coldest winter South Park had ever had. He had barely slept in days. He was even considering stealing a blanket or coat from a store or something. Hell, it wasn't just himself to think of but his whole family, including a six year old little girl.

He hated being poor. He had never _liked_ it, of course, but it was times like this where he hated it more than anything. His parents were drinking more than ever, his friends were taking the piss out of him, his brother kept looking more and more like he was going to do a runner, there was barely enough to eat and he was freezing.

He tightened the hood of his parka and forced himself to lie still, and after a while, despite the cold he felt himself begin to drift. It was rather pleasant at first, but then his half asleep state it dawned on him that something was wrong. He dreaded the sensation before he even recognised it. He was dying. Immediately, his soul panicked and fought.

"Hey, stop struggling, it's me."

Kenny jerked back slightly at the voice. "Damien?"

"Yeah. Relax, you're fine."

He clung to Damien's arm and sat up slowly, not taking his body with him. "Am I dead?"

"No. Dying. You were literally freezing to death, so I thought I'd speed things up a little. I'm not waiting around in the cold for an hour. Come on." He grabbed Kenny's shoulder and they disappeared into flames.

He released him once they appeared in Damien's room and began to unlacing his shoes. Kenny sat cross legged on the floor and watched him for a moment, trying to figure why he still felt something was wrong. "Damien."

"Mm?"

"I'm..I'm still cold."

Damien turned to him and bit his lip. "Ohh."

"_What_?"

"Well, I'm not supposed to just help myself to your soul like I did back there. I'm supposed to wait for you to die and for your soul to come with me of it's own accord, and because I didn't it wasn't released properly, and so you still have some bodily functions."

Kenny looked at him blankly so he tried again.

"When you die, you're released from all pain and feeling. Because I didn't really let you die, it's kind of..stayed with you."

"Thanks," he said sarcastically, rubbing his shivering arms.

"Well, it was freezing. I never wanted this job," he muttered darkly. "Besides, I can take care of it." And so saying he produced a burning fire in the middle of the room, a few centimetres off the ground. "Just sit by that."

Kenny shuffled to it eagerly, practically giddy with relief.

Damien dragged his duvet from the bed and draped it around Kenny's shoulders, who nestled into it gratefully. He dropped to Kenny's side and picked up his hands rubbing the freezing fingers between his own. "My father was saying earlier, you can stay here for a while, if you want, til it's not so cold."

"Really? Aw, cool, my sister can have an extra blanket and there'll be more food to go round," he said happily, with no hint of sarcasm or resentment.

Damien didn't answer. Sometimes Kenny was so..so _good_ it stunned him. Did he really not know any better?

"Yeah. My father says you're always welcome. Hell, even Saddam adores you. Stay here."

If he had his way, Kenny would stay here all the time. As far as he was concerned, there was nothing for Kenny up there. His friends were stupid, his parents were low lives and he was always cold and hungry. He never seemed unhappy though. Damien never understood that. He snapped his fingers suddenly and the fire disappeared. "Come on," He tugged Kenny to his feet. "We'll have to share the bed, unless you want to freeze again."

Kenny didn't argue. He lay as still as he could beside Damien in effort to stop shivering.

"How are things?"

"With what?"

"Don't give me that. You know what."

Kenny backed down. "Okay. My dad was pretty bad tonight, but he passed out pretty quickly, and at least it happened when Karen was in bed."

Damien said nothing, and Kenny didn't tell him any more.

They lay in silence for a while, and when Kenny said Damien's name he didn't answer. He waited a little more. Then he inched nearer to Damien and slowly manouvered his head onto his shoulder, nestling into the warmth of his body. Damien also waited. As Kenny drifted off to sleep, he put his arms around him.

* * *

Rushed ending, sorry x]


End file.
